Love the Way You Lie
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: I was inspired by the line "when it's going good it's going great, when it's bad it's awful". Eli and Clare are both hiding something, what will happen when the other one finds out?  Don't know where to write this: I do not own Degrassi or its characters
1. Chapter 1

_Clare's POV_

"I had fun last night" Eli said walking up to me while I was at my locker. He was one of the few people that could actually pull off the new school uniform. I could feel my face turning red. "Yeah, I…I did too" I said barely able to look at him. "Really? Then why can't you look at me?" he said turning my face toward his. I took a deep breath and looked in to his beautiful green eyes. "I guess it's just a little weird. I had fun but it's still kind of weird, you know?" I said softly. Eli looked shocked and a little hurt. "Do you regret what happened, Clare? Be honest." I grabbed his hands, "Of course not. I wouldn't change a thing. Last night was… amazing." I said sincerely. "Then what's wrong?" he said looking at me. "It's just… I have a lot of different feelings happening but I swear none of them are regret. In fact, I said moving closer to him, I was thinking I could come over later, if that's alright with you? I said smiling at him. He gave me is signature smirk and said "Well, I guess I could squeeze you in" and kissed me softly before walking off to class. I watched him walk away and couldn't help but smile. I really loved being with him and around him. My thoughts drifted to the night before when I took that next step with Eli. It was completely unexpected but still so perfect. I went to his house to work on our English assignment. He was wearing his gray Dead Hand t shirt and acid washed jeans. I loved that shirt on him; it really brought out his eyes. We went to his room and sat on his bed and started working on our assignment when he said he needed to take a break. He started kissing my neck and I softly pushed him away. "Come on, Edwards. Take a break, the assignment will get done… eventually" he said mischievously. He continued to kiss me and moving his hands up and down my leg. I was finding it harder to ignore him and turned to him and kissed him. Soon, he was moving his hands up my body to my breasts. His touch made me hot all over. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it brought me back to reality. I turned to see who was touching me. "Clare, did you hear what I said?" Mr. Simpson said staring at me like I was crazy. "I'm sorry, sir, I was daydreaming. What did you say?" Mr. Simpson looked so annoyed and I tried my best to give an innocent smile but I don't think it was working. "I said you are have to cover for Heather Poulette in the tutor room after school. She's got the flu and it's a … never mind you have to stay after school" he said walking toward his office. I chased after him "But, sir I have plans. Isn't there someone else who could replace Heather?" Mr. Simpson turned to me, standing in the doorway of his office "You are one of our best tutors and the student you'll be meeting with needs the best Degrassi has to offer" I sighed because I knew there was nothing I could say to change his mind. "Okay, I'll be there. So, who is this needy student?" I asked. "Mark Fitzgerald" Mr. Simpson said closing the door behind him. I stood frozen at his door. Did he really just say Mark Fitzgerald? I wanted to walk in to Simpson's office and ask him what possessed him to pair me with Fitz but ever since he found out I lied to him, he really doesn't have much of a tolerance for me. That's how I ended up on tutor duty, it was either that or suspension. Sometimes, I'm not sure I picked the best option and this was one of those instances. I slowly started to walk down the hall and headed to class. I hadn't seen Fitz seen the whole Vegas Night disaster. My mind was racing with questions. What was he doing back at Degrassi? How would he feel with me being his tutor? How would Eli react? Oh my God, Eli. Eli is going to flip. Well, maybe I shouldn't tell him. I mean there's no need to upset him over something as small as a tutoring session. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I just won't tell him and that way I don't have to worry about him doing something impulsive and stupid.

_Eli's POV_

"Hey Adam" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Adam was looking at the new girl talking to some teacher in the hall. "Wow, stalker much?" I asked chuckling. "Whatever, man. The new girl… I mean have you seen her? You have to see how hot she is." Adam said turning to me then looking back at the girl. "What about Fiona?" "I'm just appreciating a cute girl, there's nothing wrong with looking…right?" he said nervously. I smirked and shook my head. When the girl turned around, I was completely speechless. Yeah, the girl was cute but more than that she was familiar. Her long jet black hair, the way she smiled. I couldn't believe how much she looked like Julia. She started walking toward us. "Hi, I'm Sadie, Sadie Rowland." She said giving a small wave. "I'm Adam and this is Eli" Adam pointing between us. "Do you always introduce yourself like that, first name, full name?" Adam asked. "Well, you guys were staring and I figured I might as well let you know who I am." Sadie said confidently. I exchanged an embarrassed look with Adam. Sadie just smiled. The late bell rang and all three of us looked around. "Well, I guess I should be going. I'll see you guys around." She started walking away "Oh, by the way do you know where Ms. Dawes' English class is? She turned and asked "You have Dawes now? So does Eli. He could just walk you there" Adam said smiling and looking at me. I still couldn't form words so I just smiled and nodded. As Sadie and I walked down the hall, there was this awkward silence. I could barely look at her because I would end up staring. I decided to break the silence. "So, transfer student in the middle of the school year. There must be an interesting backstory there." I said looking at her. "Uh, I don't know if interesting is the right word. I just moved here. I'm living with my aunt since my parents died in a car accident." She said nervously. I didn't know what to say. A girl who looks like Julia whose family died in a car accident. It was kind of surreal. "Oh, I'm sorry. Bringing up dead parents is probably not the best way to keep a conversation going." She said slightly embarrassed. "Oh, no worries. I um, am pretty comfortable when it comes to stuff like that." We exchanged slight smiles and started talking more. The more I learned about her, the more I found myself liking her. Just then we ran into Clare walking to class. "Hey" I said but she was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear me. I reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned and said "Oh, sorry. You know me, always in another world". She looked at Sadie and introduced herself and looked at me. "Uh, Sadie's in our class. I was just showing her where it was". "Yeah, Eli's been great" Sadie said lightly touching my arm. Clare looked at me then at Sadie and cleared her throat. Sadie noticed the awkward looks between me and Clare and said she could find the rest of the way by herself and went down the hall. "Uh, what was that?" Clare said looking at me confused. "Nothing, she-she's just new" I said trying my best to look reassuring. It wasn't working. "Is there something I should know about, Eli?" Clare stared hard at me. "Of course not. Look, we can talk about this later when you come over." I said trying to end the conversation. "Actually, I have to go to the tutor room after school but I can call you after" she said with a hint of annoyance as she walked away. I couldn't tell her that Sadie reminded me of Julia or that I felt kinda drawn to her. Nothing good could possibly come from that. What she doesn't know can't hurt her or us and I'm sure whatever I'm feeling for Sadie will eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

_Clare's POV_

"Eli's hiding something, _again_" I said to Alli as I got ready for my shift in the tutor room. "Come on, Clare. I'm sure it's not as intense as you're making it" Alli said dismissively. "Oh, really? Let's see, the last time I found out he was hiding something, he turned out to be hoarder. The time before that, he had a dead ex- girlfriend. Every single time, it has been intense and had something to do with Julia." I said slamming my locker shut causing Alli to jump. I sighed heavily and asked "how am I supposed to compete with a dead ex?" Alli just looked at me and shook her head. "Yeah" I said softly as I turned and headed to the tutor room. Once I got to the room, Fitz was already there with his head on the table. I dropped my books on the table causing him to pop up. I wasn't in the mood to make small talk or even pretend I wanted to be there. I sat down and opened my books and said "let's get started". "Really? No how you doing? Long time no see. Sorry, my jackass boyfriend poisoned you?" Fitz said sarcastically while opening his books. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in jail or something? How are you back at Degrassi?" I asked clearly annoyed. "Well, my mom talked to the school board about how _unfair_ it was that I was going to be expelled while the guywho _poisoned _me was still allowed to roam these halls. I'm not in jail because- well you don't need to know all the details of my life. What you need to do is help me catch up and keep that little boyfriend of yours out of my face" Fitz said staring at me. I felt so uncomfortable in that moment but I refused to let him see that. I moved closer to him so that I was staring him right in the eyes. "What you need to do is not waste my time or threaten 'my little boyfriend'. If you make even the _slightest _hint that you will do something to Eli, these tutoring sessions are done. Do you understand me?" I said as calmly as I could. Fitz let out a slight chuckle and smiled. I waited for him to answer but he just nodded his head and turned to his books. I moved back and smiled, a little pleased that I made Fitz turn away first. Maybe this tutoring thing won't be as bad as it seemed.

_Eli's POV_

"Sadie looks like Julia? Really? Wow, Adam said as we played video games in my living room, how weird is that? I mean of all the new girls that could have possibly come to Degrassi, you have class with the one that looks like your dead ex." I just glared at him. Adam looked cleared his throat and asked "so, did you tell Clare yet?" I had been thinking about that all day. I had decided not to tell her but she could obviously see that something was wrong. Maybe I should just tell her and get it over with. I mean it's not like I did anything wrong. "No, not yet" I said realizing Adam was still waiting for an answer. "Man, I am so glad I'm not you. Can you imagine that conversation? 'Hey, Clare you know that cute new girl you saw me with? She looks and reminds me of Julia'. Clare will probably lose it" Adam said smiling and shaking his head. He was right. Clare had been pretty understanding about my past with Julia but how would she react to me saying that Sadie reminded me of her. I'm not going to take that chance. She's better off not knowing. Later, that night I had one of the best sex dreams I ever had. The problem was it was about Sadie and not Clare. How can I feel guilty about something that I have no control over? I mean Sadie's a cute girl, so dreaming isn't really wrong. As long I don't actually do anything, everything thing is still fine. Just then my phone rang. It was 2 in the morning and the only person allowed to call me that late was Clare. I picked up the phone and said "Hey". "Hey yourself, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked innocently. "No, it's fine. I was just uh cleaning up." I cursed myself for coming up with such a lame answer. "So, what's up?" "I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I'm sure if there were something you had to tell me you would. I know I can trust you." She said making me feel more and more guilty with each word. "No worries. I like seeing Saint Clare getting jealous. It's hot" I said trying to make her blush. "Oh, shut up and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" she said with her voice going slightly higher meaning that she was actually blushing before I heard the phone click. "Oh, I am such an ass" I thought out loud before drifting back to sleep.

_Clare's POV_

So, I've been tutoring Fitz for a few weeks now and it hasn't sucked as much as I thought it would. He has turned out to be a really funny guy and an actual gentleman. It's weird, he's the last person I would've thought of as kind or considerate but after he opened up to me a little about his home life, my opinion of him has changed so much. Part of me even looked forward to our time together. To my surprise, I was even starting to think of Fitz as a friend. The only problem is I feel guilty for keeping my tutoring sessions with Fitz from Eli. It feels like I'm lying and nothing good could possibly come from lying. Okay, that's it. I'll tell Eli when I see him after my tutoring session with Fitz.

_Eli's POV_

I couldn't believe that Dawes would pair me up with Sadie but her thought was since my partnership with Clare had helped her writer's block, maybe I could have a similar effect with Sadie. I hated spending time with Sadie because the more time I spent with her, the more I started developing feeling for her. It was no longer about Julia or at least not as much but about her. I still liked Clare and still wanted to be with her but there was just something about Sadie that I couldn't explain. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't spend time with Sadie anymore. It felt like I was cheating even though I hadn't actually done anything. I walked to Sadie's locker to tell her I couldn't be her partner anymore. "Oh, hey Eli. What's going on?" She said bubbly. I took a deep breath as I prepared what I was going to say. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. "I don't know exactly how to say this but-"she cut me off by kissing me passionately. I was caught off guard and even more surprised when I realized that I wasn't into it. I pulled back and pushed her away. "What the hell, Sadie?" I asked confused. "You were going to ask me out but you were nervous. It's okay, Eli, I'd love to go out with you" she said smiling. "I have a girlfriend. You met her, Clare?" I said still slightly confused. "Oh, please. You haven't mentioned her in weeks and you obviously are into me. I mean why else are you always staring at me?" She asked with a confident smirk on her face. Oh, I really am an ass. That's the first thought that came to mind. I had been sending her signals for weeks. "Look, I'm sorry I led you on but I love Clare" I said surprised at that last statement. I had never said it to Clare and I didn't realize I even felt that way until that moment. I smiled at the realization but that didn't last long because the next thing I felt was the sting of Sadie's slap on my cheek before she stormed off. I held my cheek as I walked down the hall to the tutor room. I had to see Clare and tell her I loved her. When I turned the corner, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Clare laughing and smiling with Fitz.


	3. Chapter 3

_Clare's POV_

I was laughing at something Fitz had said when I noticed from the corner of my eye Eli staring at us. "Oh no" was all I was able to get out before I saw Eli starting to make his approach. "Fitz, please go" I turned to him and begged. I really didn't want to make a potentially bad situation worse. "What and have him cut into our quality time?" Fitz said putting his arm around me. I turned to look back at Eli and I could see the sight of Fitz's arm around me set him off even more. "Fitz, please" I must have sounded really desperate because he let go of me and went in the tutor room. By the time I turned around again, Eli and I were face to face causing me to gasp. "I can explain" I said immediately. The look on Eli's face scared me. It was just like after I cleaned out his locker and he yelled at me. "Really? Can't wait" he said staring at me. "I'm tutoring him. That's all. I-I was going to tell you" I said innocently. Eli didn't say anything which made the situation even more intense. "He's uh, not as bad as you think he is" I said softly. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" He yelled causing me to jump. "Fitz isn't as bad as I think he is? This is the same guy who threatened to stab me, right?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm. "After you poisoned him" I said matter of factly. Eli's eyes widened. "After he blackmailed you in to going on a date with him and telling me he was going to sleep with you." "After you lied on him to Simpson" I said looking at the floor then back at him. Eli scoffed and looked at me with amazement. "You aren't actually taking his side, are you? I lied to cover for you and now you're defending that prick. Are you kidding me right now?" Eli asked like he couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "I'm not defending him and it's not about sides. I'm just saying you were both wrong and did things that escalated things" I said looking at him. "I can't believe this shit. You are actually supporting that psychotic jerk and lumping me in with him. You know if I didn't know better, I might think there is something between you two." I looked at him and sighed. Before I could say anything, Eli scoffed and turned to walk away and I grabbed his arm. He turned to me but could barely look at me. "Come on, Eli you know I am behind you completely, I just think things aren't so black and white." I said trying to get him to understand. "No, Clare, this is black and white. It's either him or me" he said turning away from me again and started walking away again. He looked so angry and betrayed. I looked at the floor again and could feel tears filling my eyes. Eli stopped and turned and asked me a question. "If you didn't think there was anything wrong with tutoring Fitz, why didn't you tell me?" I wiped my eyes and looked at him, "I thought you might do something." "So, who exactly were you trying to protect?" Before I could answer, he turned and walked away leaving me standing alone in the hall.

_Eli's POV_

I was walking outside walking to Morty. I was so pissed off that I couldn't even see straight. How could she actually defend that jerk? How could spend time with him and not even tell me? The more I thought about her and Fitz, the angrier I got. I didn't even see Sadie walking up to me; I was in my own world. "Hey Eli" she said but I barely heard her. "Eli!" she yelled bringing me out of my daze. I really wasn't in the mood to be talking but I owned it to her. I had been a real jackass to her. "Hey, thinking about slapping me again?" I said with slight smirk. She smiled shyly and said "I'm sorry about that. I just really thought you were in to me. I am so embarrassed". She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me. "It's my fault. I've been sending you signals because you remind of someone I used to know. I'm sorry and you shouldn't feel embarrassed" I said not realizing that I was still holding her arm. "Uh Eli" she said motioning toward her arm. I let go of her and cleared my throat. "Are you sure there isn't something between us? I know you feel something, you have to" she said moving closer to me. "Sadie" I said before she kissed me again. This time I didn't push her away instead I pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I was in love with Clare but she betrayed me. I wanted to hurt her but at the same time I never wanted her to find out. The school bell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and I pulled back from Sadie. "What's wrong" she asked confused. "I can't do that again. We can't." I said before walking away. I couldn't face her anymore. I used her because I was mad at Clare. I need to get away from that school as soon as possible.

_Clare's POV_

I decided to cancel the tutoring session for the day. I couldn't possibly focus after what just happened with Eli. Fitz was annoyed but understanding and said he would see me later. I was alone in tutor room when Adam walked in. "Hey, what's wrong" he asked noticing me fixing my makeup. "Eli and I had a fight." "So, he finally told you about Sadie" Adam began not realizing Clare didn't know what he was talking about. "How crazy is it that she looks just like Julia, right? I mean, of all the new girls Dawes could have partnered him with." Adam said looking around the room wondering why there weren't more people there. I could feel my eyes widen after hearing all this new information. I couldn't believe it. He got so mad at me for spending time with Fitz but he was spending time a Julia lookalike and didn't say anything. He never said anything about her being partnered with him. Oh, that bastard. He made me feel guilty for keeping things from him and he was doing the same damn thing. Adam didn't notice the look on my face and that was perfect for me because I didn't want him to warn Eli that I was pissed off. "Hey, Adam" I said bringing his attention back to me. "I'm going to take off. I'll see you later" I said before making a dash for door not waiting for his response.

_Eli's POV_

How could everything go so wrong so fast? I thought as I paced around the living room. First Clare and that jerk Fitz, then me and Sadie. I don't know what else could make this day suck more. Just then the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Clare and she was not happy. Though I was feeling guilty about what had happened with Sadie, there was no way I was going to show that. No way was I letting her off the hook about Fitz. "What do you want?" I said trying to sound annoyed. She pushed past me and walked in. "You are truly a piece of work, Eli" she said turning to me. I closed the door and walked to her. "What are you talking about?" I said raising my eyebrows in confusion. "You and Sadie" Clare said folding her arms. Clare found out? How could she have found out already? "I can explain" I said as I tried to gather my thoughts. "Really? Can't wait" she said sarcastically quoting me from earlier. Just as I was about to give her some kind of explanation or excuse, the doorbell rang again. I was going to ignore it but it was getting annoying and ruining my train of thought. I barely opened the door to see Sadie. What the hell? Is this chick some kind of stalker? I thought before asking Sadie why she was at my house "Don't worry Eli; we're not going to kiss again. You made that very clear. I just needed to get some notes from you for the English assignment" she said bubbly. I really hated her timing. "This isn't a good time. I'll get it to you later" I said quickly closing the door. I sighed heavily and turned to face Clare. The moment I made eye contact with her, she slapped me hard across the cheek. "Okay, so I probably deserved that" I said rubbing my face. She huffed and prepared to hit me again but this I grabbed her wrist. There was still that spark of electricity when we touched, even though we were mad at each other. She pulled her hand back and asked "how could you?" I was trying to find the right words when I finally said "how could you tutor Fitz?" She looked at me with a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Are you serious right now? You're comparing cheating on me with me tutoring Fitz?" She said with amazement. "No, I'm comparing a betrayal with a betrayal" I said walking in to the living room. She followed me and started yelling. I rarely heard her yell. I guess she's really pissed. "I didn't betray you. We didn't do anything but study. YOU CHEATED ON ME!" she said with tears filling her eyes. I hated seeing her crying but I couldn't let it go. She was helping the enemy. She actually defended him. "YOU LIED TO ME!" I said trying not to look at her. "You lied to me too" she said wiping her eyes. "He's the freaking enemy Clare. He's a bad guy, why can't you see that?" I was getting frustrated because I was starting to feel like the bad guy now. "He probably requested you personally just to screw with me" "We barely talk about you" Clare said immediately regretting her words. "I thought all you did was study. What else were you talking about with him?" I said starting to feel angry again. "Uh no, you don't get to be mad or play the victim. You CHEATED on me with some Julia substitute. A substitute that you didn't even tell me about" she said moving closer to me. "So what? She doesn't mean anything to me. It wasn't worth mentioning, you spending time with Fitz…worth mentioning" I said moving closer to her. Soon, we were face to face. There was so much tension in the room, it was suffocating. Then we just started yelling at each other. "I can't believe you actually stayed-" "how can I ever trust-" "I'm tired of coming second to—" "he is the –" and at the same time "do you have feelings for him/do you have feelings for her?" We just looked at each other for a minute before saying "no". we both turned away and looked at the floor. Clare looked like she was going to cry again. "That makes it worse. You cheated on me with girl you don't even _care_ about. You hurt me for no reason other than you was jealous. I-I can't do this anymore" she said making her way to the door. I ran to her and grabbed her arm. "What—what are you talking?" I asked knowing I would hate the answer. "I can't trust you. I- I can't be with you" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. Hours earlier I was about to tell her I loved her and now she was breaking up with me. "Clare, I'm sorry. It was huge mistake. I was just mad and did something really stupid" I said pulling her in to my arms. Clare just shook her head and looked at me then the floor. "Please, you have to forgive me, she started pulling away and heading for the door, I love you" I yelled out at the same time she opened the door. She froze but didn't look back at me. I took that as sign to touch her hand but she pulled it away and walked out the door closing it behind her. I couldn't breathe. Did that really just happen? Weeks ago, we were here and she lost her virginity to me and now she had just broke up with me. How could things go so wrong so fast?


	4. Chapter 4

_Clare's POV_

It had been months since I had broken up with Eli but I was still miserable. I still kept thinking about him and sometimes I just wanted to walked up to him and say "maybe I was I over reacted. We should be together" but I never did. I couldn't bring myself to do it. After what happened with KC dumping me for Jenna and my parents divorcing, I can't be with someone I can't depend on or trust. My friendship with Adam suffered too because I couldn't stand to be around him without wanting to ask about Eli. It just became too hard and awkward being around him. I spent all my free time in either the tutor room or with Alli, anything to occupy my time and thoughts. Today, Alli was busy after school doing something with her parents, so that meant it was the tutor room for me. It was empty since it was Friday but I found the quiet relaxing. I was lost in my thoughts when Fitz tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh hey Fitz, I wasn't expecting you to still be here" I said looking up at him. "What can I say? I wanted to spend some time alone with you" he said with a mischievous smile. I chuckled nervously and started fidgeting with my fingers. "Um, so let's get started then" I said picking up a book. Fitz moved closer to me and said "I know you still think about emo boy." I cleared my throat and started blushing, embarrassed that I was so obvious. "He hurt me. You don't just forget someone you care about hurting you" I said defensively. Fitz turned my face toward his and said "you know the best way to get over someone is to get on top of someone else" slowly moving his fingers up and down my arm. I took a step back and smiled nervously. "The saying is 'under' someone else but that's not really my thing anyway" I said walking to a nearby table. "Look, I know about people who are supposed to care about you hurting you. I'm just trying to show you there's a way of taking your mind off things" Fitz said moving behind me. He must have been talking about the situation with his parents. His dad was abusive and his mom just accepted it even when he started hitting Fitz. "I know that your home life is rough, I started without turning around to look at him, but I don't think sleeping around is going to really help anything." Fitz pulled me by the arm and turned me around to face him. Fitz kissed me hard on the lips, catching me off guard. I was both surprised and slightly turned on. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. It was nice kissing him but in that moment I started thinking about Eli. I pull myself away and shook my head trying to get thoughts of Eli out my head. "Come on, Clare. This will get that punk off your mind for good" Fitz said pushing me on to the table. "No, wait" I said pushing myself off the table. I started making my way to the door. "I can't do this. I still want to be with Eli, this isn't fair to you. I'm sorry" I said walking out the door and heading toward my locker. I was opening it when Fitz came and slammed his hand on the locker next to me causing me to jump. I turned to him in shock. "You pretended to care about me. I thought you liked me" Fitz said staring at me coldly. It made me feel really uneasy. I tried to not show how uncomfortable he was making me. "I do care about you, Fitz. I like you but just not in that way" I said softly. Fitz's stare changed from cold to menacing and I knew I had to get away from him. I started backing away but he grabbed my arm hard. "Ow, you're hurting me" I said now full of fear. "You fucking tease. You kiss me and then say 'you like me but not like that' and think you can just walk away, Fitz started to pull me back toward the tutor room, you have no idea how wrong you are" he said so calmly that it sent a chill down my spine. I tried to pry myself free but his grip was too tight. "Fitz please, don't do this. You should just go" I begged while pulling my body in the other direction. "We're going to finish what we started." He turned and looked at me. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he said smiling. I could feel tears falling down my face. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I was going to have sex with you!" I yelled now scared and angry. Eli was right, Fitz is a bad guy and I was stupid enough to give him a second chance. "Let go of me" I yelled as I struggled to break his grip.

_Eli's POV_

Adam and I had gotten detention for cutting class and in my opinion it was well worth it. I couldn't stand seeing Clare and not be able to touch her or at the very least talk to her. I had tried for weeks to get her to take me back but she wouldn't budge. The last time I spoke to her she said if I really loved her like I said I did then I wouldn't cause her anymore pain and would respect her wishes. So, I did just that and stopped trying to get her back. It is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. "My mom is going to have a fit" Adam complained as we walked down the hall. "Why do I ever listen to you?" he asked not really expecting an answer. I was amused by his little rant but my attention was soon directed to a scene I saw unfolding in front of me. It was Clare and Fitz. I hated seeing them together, it made me both sick to my stomach and want to hit something. I couldn't even hear Adam anymore once I saw the two of them. I stared at them wishing I could read lips in that moment. That's when I saw him grab her arm. I could see the fear on her face and I unconsciously clenched my fists. I dropped my bag and started walking in their direction. Adam was still ranting and didn't realize what was happening until I was moments away from them. I could see her trying to get free of him and the more I watched, the more I could only see red. I was close enough to hear her say "let go of me" and that was enough to make me snap. I ran and charged in to Fitz causing him and Clare to collide with a locker. All I saw was Fitz and I was going to make him hurt. He let go of Clare and grabbed me by the collar. "Really? You really want to do this again?" he asked smiling at me. I responded with a punch to his jaw. He stumbled back and rubbed his jaw. He smirked and lunged at me. Soon, he had me on the floor and was delivering continuous punches to my face. "Learned your lesson yet?" Fitz asked getting ready to hit me again. I spat blood on to the floor and said "you still punch like my grandma. If you hit like that in jail, I'm sure the other guys had a field day with you" smirking after I said it. This really made Fitz mad because his whole face changed but I didn't care. Clare grabbed at his arm. "PLEASE, STOP!" she begged and screamed pulling his arm. I could see how scared she was for me and that just pissed me off more. "FITZ!" she yelled and then it happened. "BACK OFF, BITCH!" Fitz yelled pushing her hard in to a locker. I saw her collide with the locker and slump to the ground. I think I lost my mind the second I saw her it the floor. I wanted him dead for hurting her. I kicked him in his personal area causing him to double over in pain. I kicked him all over and then hovered over him trying to decide whether I should kick him or punch him in the face. Just then I heard Clare groan and all my attention went to her. I ran over to her and picked her up. "Clare, Clare are you okay?" I asked softly. "Yeah, my head just hurts" she said rubbing her head. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Before she could say anything else, I saw Adam with Simpson and some of cops who patrol the school. "Oh, this isn't going to be good" I said as I looked between the bloodied Fitz on the floor and the semi-conscious Clare in my arms.

***** Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate it. I know this was kinda dark but that's the place I was in when I came up this chapter. So, I'm considering ending the story here.*****


	5. Chapter 5

_Clare's POV_

So, both Eli and Fitz were expelled for fighting. I tried to tell Mr. Simpson that Eli was only defending me but he didn't want to hear anything about it. He said the rules were "any acts of violence or fighting resulted in expulsion". I hated not seeing Eli everyday and I really hoped that Simpson would change his mind someday. Eli was lucky he didn't get arrested for what he did to Fitz. I've never seen him so angry. He was like a completely different person. I haven't seen him lately because his parents barely let him out of the house these days but I talked to him on the phone and I said I just wanted to put all the drama behind us. That wasn't exactly when I am constantly seeing Sadie in school and everytime I pass I can hear her giggle and gossip about me. Even with everything that has happened, she still thought she had a chance with _my _boyfriend. There were days when I would stop by Eli's to see how he was doing and see that tramp happily skipping away. I would confront Eli about this but he would just remind everything that had happened lately is because we had lied and not trusted each other. He said he wasn't in to her and I chose to believe him. I wanted to be with him and that's all that mattered even if I didn't trust her. He was supposed to come over but he still wasn't here. It wasn't like him to be late and not call me. I was starting to get a little worried but I just dismissed it as me being a worrywart. I paced around my living room holding the phone, thinking about calling him again. Just then the doorbell rang and I ran to open it. "You're late" I said while opening the door. The smile on my face disappeared as I looked at Fitz. He was bloody and bruised and my heart just sank. "Where's Eli" I asked with fear starting to build in my chest. "Relax, Clare. I'm sure he's fine" Fitz said wiping away some of the blood with his sleeves. "This, he said pointing to himself, this isn't because of Eli. I had a… It doesn't matter. I had to talk you before I left town" Fitz said sitting down on my stoop. "Whatever it is I don't want to hear it" I said standing in the doorway folding my arms. "Just give me five minutes" "Why should I!" I yelled. "Nothing good has ever happened by me listening or talking to you. This time I ended up being pushed in to a locker. You don't deserve one minute let alone five minutes of my time" I said with as anger and venom I could muster. "I know that Clare but I'm not leaving until I talk to you. Now do you _really_ want to explain to lover boy to see me here? You must know that won't end well" he said with cocky tone and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat beside him and looked at him. "I really messed up with you and for that I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say. Fitz never seemed like the apologizing type. "You are the only person that ever treated me like I was worth something and I ruined it" he said softly before turning and looking at me. "I'm going to miss you Clare. I just needed to tell you that" he said standing up and pulling me up. I still didn't what to say. Why was he doing this? Where was he going? How could I feel so sad for him and mad at him at the same time? He leaned down and kissed me with such intensity that I gasped. I could feel my knees go weak and would have fallen down if he didn't put his arms around me and hold me up. He pulled away from me and just looked at me. I gasped in surprise and then with as much force I could gather, I slapped him across the face. He rubbed his cheek and smiled before turning and walking away. I replayed what just happened as I watched him walk down the street. "Fitz" I yelled putting my fingers to my lips. He turned and smiled slightly. "He's a lucky guy" he said before he continued walking down the block. I sat back down and was just dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that actually just happened. Just then Eli pulled up. "Hey Edwards. Waiting for me" he asked getting out of Morty. "Sorry I'm so late. I had to do something for my mom and I forgot my phone." I only half listened to him as I thought about whether or not to tell him about what just happened. I decided I wasn't going to tell him about Fitz. It was probably just going to upset him and I didn't want to put him through that. I smiled slightly as I stood up and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, you know right" he said looking in to my eyes. "Of course you do. Who else would keep giving you second chances" I said smiling and pulling him in to another kiss. As I led him towards my house, I stopped and turned and looked at him. "I love you too" I said staring in to his green eyes before continuing in to the house. Later that night, I was cuddling next to Eli on the couch watching TV when a picture of Fitz showed up on the TV screen. I turned up the TV and couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Mark Fitzgerald is wanted for the attempted murder of his father, Derek Fitzgerald. The altercation started- _I turned off the TV before listening to the rest when I heard Eli gaffaw and turned to see him shaking his head and saying "told you he was a psycho". I thought back to when Fitz came over earlier and everything started to make sense. He was on the run and was saying his goodbyes. I started to feel guilty for hitting him and being so dismissive even if he did deserve it. "Hey, what's wrong" Eli inquired moving my face to look at his. "I'm just feeling sorry for Fitz" I said softly. Eli smiled and pulled me closer to him and said "see, that's way I love you. You care about people and are willing to give them a second, or even a third chance even if they don't deserve it." "Yeah, that's me, Saint Clare" I said absentmindedly as my thoughts went to Fitz. I hoped he was okay.

***** Okay, so this was the people who wanted some closure. I'm sorry if it sucked but I did what I could. Let your thoughts be known.*** =]**


	6. Chapter 6

_Clare's POV_

Things had been going great between me and Eli. Sadie started keeping her distance and I only had to get in to a fight and nearly expelled for it to happen. How crazy is it that I of all people would go from being completely nonviolent to getting in to fist fights? It's so weird thinking that I've actually become the type of girl who gets in to fights over a guy but he's worth it. It had been just like any other day, Eli was waiting for me by my locker and we were going to go to his house to hang out. I was walking to my locker when I saw them. I have never felt such intense jealously in my whole life. She was moving her hand up and down his arm and smiling. Ugh, I just wanted to wipe that smile off her face. I felt my body tense up and my fists clench. Eli saw me coming and I noticed he had a guilty look on his face. I couldn't help but wonder why he would have that expression on his face but I soon dismissed it and focused my attention at Sadie. I walked up to them and shoved her away from him. She turned and looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Why can't you get a clue? He has a girlfriend, ME!" I said throwing down my bag. Eli was saying something but I couldn't hear him, I was too anger to focus on anything except the girl trying to steal my boyfriend. Sadie threw down her bag and started walking toward me. I felt Eli trying to hold me back but just jerked out of his grasp. I raised my eyebrow in challenge and moved closer to her. "I think YOU'RE the one that needs a clue. Your_ boyfriend_, yeah he hasn't exactly been honest with you" she said with a condescending smirk. I looked at Eli and back at her. "I don't believe you" I said confidently "Just stay away from him. I am NOT going to say that again" I said turning away from her. I heard her chuckle then ask "Or what?" and I just lost it. I turned around and with all the force I could muster I punched her in the face. She stumbled back and I looked down at my fist. _Did I really just do that?_ I thought to myself. I didn't have much to think before I heard a guttural scream. The next thing I felt was pain in my back after Sadie charged in to me and pushed me in to the lockers. This was followed by a lot of hair pulling, scratching, and slapping. It wasn't until Mr. Simpson came that Eli was able to pull me away from her. I was breathing heavy and couldn't deny the uneasy feeling I felt as I watched Simpson take her to his office. I could have sworn she was smiling. When my breathing finally evened out, I turned and looked at Eli. He looked both impressed and surprised. "Who knew Saint Clare was such a scraper?" he asked with a smirk. I wasn't in the mood. "What was she talking about when she said you aren't being honest with me?" I said still angry that he was even talking to her. His face fell and his lips were pursed in to a line. "She was just trying to get to you" he said dismissively. I stared at him for a little while before deciding to let it go. I love him and I trust him and I'm not going to let some pushy tramp break us up. Simpson called me in to his office he was done with Sadie. We stared each other down while she left and I entered the room. Mr. Simpson said that since this was my first fight and so out of character for me, he was going to let me off easy and not expel me. I was suspended for a week and had to pull double duty in the tutor room but it was worth it, he is worth it.


End file.
